


Ты получишь за всё, что натворил. Сполна получишь

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Dark Barry Allen, Dirty Talk, Drama, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, PWP, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Барри Аллен вернулся в прошлое, собираясь жестоко отомстить Обратному Флэшу за всё, что он сделал. И мстить он собирался не только жестоко, но и весьма унизительно.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne
Kudos: 5





	Ты получишь за всё, что натворил. Сполна получишь

Последнее, что помнил Эобард Тоун, прежде чем потерять сознание — искажённое злобой тонкое лицо своего заклятого врага. Барри Аллен, он же преподобный Флэш, появился словно из ниоткуда и тотчас схватил его за горло. Эобард не мог ему сопротивляться — его силы вдруг покинули тело, оставив беспомощного и измученного переходом в прошлое хозяина наедине с разъярённым Флэшем. Тот, видимо, решил не церемониться с поверженным врагом и тотчас вырубил его, ударив головой об тротуар.  
Очнулся Эобард в тёмном и сыром месте. На проверку это место оказалось каким-то давно заброшенным складом. Тоун осторожно перевернулся на спину и прислушался к внутренним ощущениям. Силы Скорости в теле не ощущалось, и это пугало до дрожи. Эобард прекрасно помнил Флэша, с которым начал эпичнейшую дуэль тогда, в 2024 году. Видно, его злейший враг каким-то образом выжил после налёта на семью Аллен и вернулся, чтобы отомстить.  
— Ну здравствуй, Эобард, — Аллен вышел из-за стеллажей, там-сям установленных по всему складу. В руках у него были старые, немного поржавевшие ножницы, видно, найденные тут же.  
— Флэш, — сглотнул Тоун. Сейчас он был не сильнее обычного человека, в то время как Барри Аллен так и искрился от молний спидфорса. Он явно был очень зол, и Эобард вдруг понял, что дрожит. От ужаса.  
— Как видишь, твои планы провалились, — Флэш подошёл ещё ближе к поверженному врагу. Зелёные глаза его лихорадочно блестели. — Я отомщу тебе за всё, что ты сделал, — пообещал Аллен, присаживаясь рядом.  
Тоун трепыхнулся, намереваясь вскочить и дать дёру. Разумеется, Флэш ему этого не позволил. Он сел на колени, прижав одним из них плечо Эобарда. Цапнув вырывающегося врага за воротник жёлтого костюма, Аллен чуть потянул за него и щёлкнул ножницами. Тоун зажмурился, ожидая от Флэша чего угодно, даже вонзающихся в его тело ножниц.  
Над его ухом насмешливо хмыкнули.  
— Вот так, Эобард... — Ножницы вонзились в жёлтую ткань спидстерского костюма и принялись разрезать его. — Бойся меня! Я победил!  
— Размечтался, — пробормотал Эобард.   
Барри, не обращая внимания на его бормотание, разрезал костюм по мелкие части и в порыве эмоций раскидал клочки ткани по всем окрестным сторонам. Вначале Тоун решил, что Флэш хочет добраться до его тела, чтобы избить, но верхней частью костюма Барри не удовлетворился. Он прижал врага к земляному полу и принялся резать ткань всё ближе и ближе к его промежности.  
Наконец, Эобард оказался на полу абсолютно голый. В отличие от Барри, он не носил под костюмом никакого нижнего белья. Флэш обнаружил этот факт и довольно усмехнулся.  
"Что он задумал?" — в смятении подумал Эобард, почувствовав, как испуганная дрожь вновь возвратилась.  
Пристально глядя на него, Аллен полез в карман своего алого костюма.  
Светлые глаза Тоуна округлились в ужасе, когда Флэш достал и продемонстрировал ему мощный вибратор, который забрал с собой из своего времени, когда собирался в прошлое.  
— Нет! — прошептал Эобард, на локтях отодвигаясь от спятившего врага. — Нет! Ты этого не сделаешь! Флэш!  
— Вообще, я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, — совершенно буднично заметил Аллен, будто говорил о прогнозе погоды на завтра. — И смазки, как видишь, я с собой не захватил. В твоих интересах возбудиться, прежде чем я начну тебя рвать.  
— Нет, не надо! — Эобард отодвигался всё дальше и дальше. Кровь гулко стучала в висках, а в голове билась лишь одна мысль: "Бежать! Бежать как можно дальше!".  
Барри скучающе наблюдал за бегством врага. Он решил дать Тоуну надежду на побег, чтобы после безжалостно её раздавить. И правда — не успел Эобард добежать до двери, как его сбила с ног искрящаяся рыжая молния спидфорса. От неожиданности Эобард упал ничком и почувствовал, как сверху на него тотчас приземлилось что-то тяжелое.  
— Какой же ты медленный, Эобард! — с насмешливым сочувствием цокнул Барри. Без лишних церемоний провёл обёрнутой в красную перчатку ладонью между ягодиц и решительно ввёл весь указательный палец в судорожно сжавшееся колечко.  
Эобарда будто вновь ударило молнией. Он инстинктивно сжал ягодицы и громко вскрикнул. Флэш же, не обращая на вскрики внимания, резко задвигал пальцем, имитируя движения члена.  
— Вот так, — пробормотал он, под громкий крик Тоуна введя в анус ещё один палец и принимаясь молниеносно трахать ими пульсирующую плоть. На нежной каёмке сфинкстера выступили капельки крови, а на глазах Эобарда — мелкие бисеринки слёз. — Видишь — ничего страшного. А боль можно и потерпеть. Так ты мне сказал тогда, помнишь?  
Оглушённому болью Тоуну казалось, будто в него вонзили горячий вертел. С каждым новым пальцем Флэша боль расползалась всё дальше по телу, заставляя гордого Эобарда плакать и скулить под злейшим врагом в ожидании большей боли.   
Вот только Аллен, похоже, вознамерился выжать из возмездия всё, что только возможно.  
В один момент пальцы резко покинули ноющее, но немного растянувшееся отверстие. Тоун резко вскрикнул и тотчас захлебнулся воздухом, когда холодный вибратор одним плавным движением погрузился в его тело. Флэш отодвинулся от извивающегося в болезненной агонии Эобарда, ногой перевернул того на спину и с удовольствием нажал на кнопку на пульте.  
Вначале вибрация внутри приносила лишь неприятное ощущение внутри. Но потом Эобард в ужасе почувствовал приятную тяжесть внизу живота. Он не был девственником и прекрасно знал, что это означает. Он постепенно возбуждался.  
— Нет!.. Нет!.. — он зажмурился и отчаянно замотал головой, надеясь, что всё происходящее вдруг окажется ужасным сном.  
Флэш негромко засмеялся. Его обтянутая перчаткой ладонь коснулась полувозбужденного члена врага.  
— Смотри сюда, Эобард, — низким, полным страсти голосом проурчал он, поглаживая постепенно твердеющий орган. — Смотри — ты окончательно проиграл. Смирись! Скоро я буду трахать тебя в твою растянутую дырку, а ты ничего не сможешь мне сделать!  
Весь красный, Тоун попытался лягнуть Аллена, но Флэш легко поймал его ногу. Согнув её в колене, Барри прижал её к дрожащему, тяжело дышащему телу заклятого врага. Та же участь постигла и вторую ногу. Теперь Аллен мог видеть, как отчаянно сжималось отверстие, которое он намеревался вскоре заполнить своим крупным вибрирующим членом.  
— Ты сам попросишь меня об этом, — прошептал Флэш, низко склонившись над извивающимся под натиском возбуждения Тоуном. — Я трахну тебя, когда ты начнёшь умолять присунуть тебе. Не раньше.  
— Обойдёшься, — прохрипел Эобард. Член его уже полностью встал и истекал каплями смазки.  
Барри усмехнулся. Придерживая локтём дрожащие ноги врага, он просунул кончик пальца во влажную приоткрывшуюся щелочку уретры и пустил по руке вибрацию. Эобард беззвучно открыл рот. Его затрясло от возбуждения.  
— Я не дам тебе кончить, пока ты не попросишь меня выебать тебя. Пока не скажешь: "Хочу твой член в мою задницу!", — Флэш промурчал это, торжествующе глядя на возбуждённого Эобарда.  
Закинув безвольные ноги заклятого врага себе на плечи, Барри принялся совершать поступательно-возвратные движения, имитируя секс и проезжаясь своим обтянутым штанами возбуждённым естеством о задницу Тоуна. Тот протянул было руку, чтобы снять царившее в теле возбуждение, но Аллен вовремя заметил это движение и перехватил руку, тотчас заведя её над головой стонущего врага.  
— Нет-нет, Эобард! Ты же слышал — кончишь только от моего члена в своей заднице, — покачал головой Флэш. Во избежание самопроизвольного извержения он пережал пальцами основание эобардова члена и снова принялся имитировать жаркий гейский секс.  
Всего десять минут потребовалось, чтобы из гордого, побеждённого, но не сдавшегося злодея Эобард превратился в текущую безвольную сучку. Громко крича, он подбрасывал в возбуждении бёдра. А когда Барри вновь вжался своим спелёнутым членом в его задницу, Тоун не выдержал.  
— Прошу! — проскулил он, пытаясь обхватить ногами мощный торс Флэша.  
— Прошу что? — безжалостно уточнил Аллен, ещё сильнее вдавив собственный изнывающий орган между вражескими ягодицами.  
— Прошу... пожалуйста... твой член...  
— Что "мой член"? — издевательски поинтересовался Флэш.  
— Да возьми меня уже! — простонал Эобард, выгибаясь до хруста в позвоночнике. — Я молю!..  
— Скажи, что хочешь быть выебанным Флэшем. Что хочешь его толстый член в свою ненасытную дырку.  
— Я... прекрати... Это... это слишком... — устало прохрипел Эобард. Остатки гордости где-то внутри мучились в болезненной агонии.  
Флэш нахмурился. Выключив вибратор, он рывком вытащил его из тела врага. Потеря вибрации, к слову, совсем не принесла Тоуну заветного облегчения — член-то до сих пор был возбуждён и пережат.  
— Я сказал — ты кончишь только после того, как я тебя трахну, — зло оскалился Барри. Эобард захныкал, когда крепко сжимающая член рука мерно завибрировала. — А трахну я тебя тогда, когда хорошо постараешься попросить. Я могу так о-о-очень долго.  
Тоун обмяк и сдался. У него не оставалось выбора.  
— Хочу... толстый член... внутрь себя, — несчастно простонал он. — Выеби меня... Флэш...  
— Вот так! Умеешь же, если хочешь, — удовлетворённо заметил Аллен. Он был несказанно рад, что Тоун сломался. Как бы он не бахвалился перед врагом, возбуждение давало о себе знать. А кончать в штаны в таком возрасте было как-то не комильфо.  
Эобард беззвучно заплакал, когда услышал звук растёгиваемой ширинки. В следующее мгновение Флэш приставил истекающий смазкой член к пульсирующему анусу и принялся совершать ритмичные движения, с каждым новым толчком сильнее прижимаясь к ягодицам врага.  
Склад разрезали дикие вопли. Это кричал, надрываясь, бедный Эобард. Флэш, как и обещал, не использовал даже слюну в качестве смазки, и насилуемый ощутил весь спектр боли, с которым рвалась его задница.  
— О да-а-а!.. — Флэш прикрыл глаза, яростно долбя дико вопящего Тоуна. В заднице последнего пошло хлюпало — кровь стала естественной смазкой.  
По лицу Эобарда катились крупные слёзы. Он, не стесняясь, плакал в голос. Было очень больно и противно. Тоуну хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, оказаться как можно дальше от врага и его ужасного, ненормального, противоестественного наказания.  
Несмотря на боль, он почему-то не спешил развозбуждаться. Аллен не забывал дрочить ему, щедро используя спидфорс. Эобард словно балансировал на лезвии, отделяющем нереальное наслаждение от нереальной боли.  
Эобард не заметил даже, как кончил. Долгожданная разрядка не принесла никаких приятных ощущений — в заднице пульсирующе резало, и эта ужасная боль перекрывала все другие чувства. Флэш застонал, обхватил его запястья своими сильными руками, уткнулся, дрожащий, в плечо головой. Эобард вяло дёрнулся, почувствовав внутри себя тёплый ручеёк. Кончая, Аллен вцепился зубами во вражеское плечо, оставляя на Тоуне наливающуюся кровью метку.  
— Так-то лучше, — отрывисто выдохнул он, отстраняясь.  
Эобард лежал неподвижно, чувствуя во всём теле пульсирующую боль. Ему хотелось умереть, но Тоун знал, что Флэш не даст ему этого сделать так быстро.  
Эобард не знал, сколько времени прошло. Ему показалось, что успели промелькнуть лишь несколько ударов сердца, когда Аллен снова опустился рядом. Обтянутые перчатками руки схватили безвольные ноги и снова закинули их себе на плечи...  
— Не-ет... — едва слышно прошептал Тоун, на глазах которого вновь выступили слёзы. — Не надо больше...  
Тёмные глаза Флэша сияли в сумраке сумасшедшим блеском.  
— Тут я решаю, сколько буду тебя мучить, — прорычал он, и Эобард сипло заскулил, когда тот вновь стал совершать ритмичные движения, крепко придерживая врага за ноги. — Я собираюсь затрахать тебя до смерти, Эобард. Ты больше не встретишь рассвет. Я тебе обещаю.


End file.
